Lost at Home
by elang4
Summary: Prequel to Lost and Found! See Lorelai at that infamous party at Harvey's Beach where she unknowingly meets Luke after she catches Chris cheating on her. Follow her through her pregnancy and see that horrible day at the hospital when Lorelai gives birth and then discovers Rory gone, leading her to leave home and head to Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to start another story alongside The New Addition. I will continue with that, I promise! :) Someone gave me this idea and I thought it would be cool to write. So this is a prequel to my story Lost and Found. This will show Lorelai at that party on Harvey's Beach where she unknowingly meets Luke. I will probably follow her pregnancy through to the time Rory is taken from her and she escapes to Stars Hollow. Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1

Lorelai heard the chatter of her parents' guests downstairs at the party she was supposed to make an appearance at. They were staying at their holiday home near Harvey's Beach that weekend. There was no way she was about to sit through yet another boring gathering with all her parents' boring friends. There was a party on Harvey's beach and Chris had invited her.

She quietly grabbed her coat and went to her window. She climbed out and snuck out round the back of the house. All the guests were far too occupied inside to notice her sneak through the back gate which led towards the beach.

Once she was out, she felt like she could breathe again. It was nice to be out in the fresh air and free from her parents' watchful eyes. It was only a ten minute walk to the beach and as she got there she spotted Chris immediately. "Chris!" She called, smiling at him as she walked over.

"Hey Lor!" He smiled back coming up to her and giving her a kiss. "You made it out then?"

"Yep! You really thought I wouldn't be able to?" She grinned.

Chris laughed. "Nope. You always seem to find ways to get out."

"So where does a girl get some drinks round here?" She grinned.

"I'll show you, come on." Chris smiled as he slinked his arm round her shoulders and led the way to the bar.

* * *

Lorelai was walking along the beach looking out at the water. She'd been at the party for about an hour now and had hit back a couple of drinks. Chris had gone for a toilet break so she had taken the time to take in the view. It was lovely. She slowly headed back towards the party as Chris should have returned by now so decided to go and look for him. He'd probably got distracted chatting to some mates. She walked through the crowds of people, frowning when she couldn't seem to find him anyway. She was about to go sit on one of the benches when she froze. There, behind one of the trees, was Chris snogging the face off a blonde haired girl, someone she recognised from school. She felt sick down to the stomach, tears pricking her eyes. _How could he do this to her? No wonder he encouraged her to go and enjoy the view. He just wanted time to snog his bit on the side._ "So this is where you've been." She said quietly.

Chris spun round and his eyes widened as he saw Lorelai. "Lor..."

"Don't. Don't even try to excuse yourself!" She warned turning to walk away.

"Lor wait!" He exclaimed desperately racing after her.

"Stay away from me!" Lorelai cried. "How could you, Chris? How could you do this to me?"

"I..I didn't mean to!" Chris tried to defend himself.

"Oh, so you're saying you tripped and somehow manage to land on her lips?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Lor come on..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! We're over!" Lorelai shouted.

"Please don't do this, Lor. I love you!" Chris exclaimed.

"Not enough obviously." Lorelai snapped. "How long has it been going on huh? A week? Two weeks? A month? A few months?" She said angrily. She saw Chris glance down guitily and she felt sick. "I knew you. You've been screwing her behind my back for months. So much for Chris and Lorelai against the world." She said bitterly.

"Lor please..." Chris begged.

"We're over." She said adamantly. "I hate you! Stay away from me. I mean it!" She shouted, rushing away from him.

She ran off and collapsed by one of the other trees, furiously wiping the tears away that were falling down her cheek. She felt so stupid. This had been happening for months. How had she not noticed? She sat there for about ten minutes when she felt someone sit down next to him. "Go away Chris." She sniffed.

"You looked like you needed a drink." A deeper voice said.

She looked over to see a guy who looked a bit older than her holding out what looked to be tequila. "I've been taught not to take drinks from strangers."

"Fair enough." He chuckled placing it on the ground. "You just looked like you needed a drink."

Lorelai looked at him for a moment before taking the glass and knocking it back. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"I'm guessing you've had a rough night?" He said.

"You could say that." She sighed.

"Sorry." He said.

Lorelai just shrugged but was glad he wasn't asking any more.

"If it helps, my evening is kind of sucking too. I'm only here to make sure my sister does nothing stupid." He said.

Lorelai smiled a bit. "I doubt it's sucking as much as mine but I appreciate you trying." She said.

He glanced at her. "Are you sure you're ok? You seemed pretty upset."

Lorelai sighed. "I'm fine." She said unconvincingly. She was quiet for a moment. "Got any more tequila?"

He chuckled. "I'll go get some. I'll be right back. Unless you want me to bring it and then get lost?" He smirked.

Lorelai smirked but couldn't help but warm to him. "Nah I think I could manage your company for a bit longer."

He smirked. "I'll be right back." He said heading back to the bar.

* * *

"No way did he do that!?" Lorelai laughed later, as she was engaged in a conversation with this stranger.

"He did, I swear!" He chuckled.

"So you're saying this Kirk guy rollerbladed all around your town trying to catch his pet rabbit that had gotten free and he ended up in a bush with his trousers off?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"God honest truth."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"Look if you met Kirk, you would believe me." He smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "I think I would love your town."

"It's crazy." He said.

"Crazy's good. I love crazy." She grinned.

"Clearly." He smirked. "How many tequilas have you had?"

"Hey! You're not innocent, mister!" She exclaimed.

"True." He chuckled.

"Hey Butch! When are you coming to see us?" A girl's voice called over to him.

He groaned as he turned round.

Lorelai looked past him and saw a group of girls giggling together. "Who are they?" She asked.

"My sister's crazy friends. I've been trying to avoid them all evening. Thanks for helping with that by the way." He said.

Lorelai grinned. "Your name's Butch?" She said amused.

"No, it's a stupid nickname people at school came up with." He groaned.

"I like it. Do you have a girlfriend called Sissy?" She teased.

"No."

"Aw you would be a great couple. Butch and Sissy sitting in a tree..." She sang enjoying teasing him.

Groaning he lay back on the ground. "Please stop."

Lorelai grinned and lay back with him. She looked across at him. "Thanks for cheering me up." She said.

He smiled. "No problem. Glad I could help."

Lorelai didn't know whether it was because of the tequila or because she felt attracted to the gruff, handsome stranger beside her. She slowly leant forward, pressing her lips against his. She felt him reciprocate and soon they were on top of each other, getting carried away leading to clothes getting removed.

* * *

"So..uh..that was...unexpected." Lorelai laughed nervously as she sat up, pulling her jacket back on.

"Yeah.." He chuckled nervously. "I..uh..I want you to know I didn't come over to you because I wanted that, because I expected anything..." He said.

Lorelai saw the concern on his face and it made her like him even more. "I know." She said. "Trust me, I didn't think this was how my night was going to end either." She said. "Do you know what the time is?" She asked.

"Midnight." He said checking his watch.

"Urghh, I should get back before my parents notice I snuck out." She groaned.

"Where are your staying?" He asked.

"Just ten minutes up that road." She said gesturing to the dimly lit road behind them.

"I'll walk you back." He said.

"Oh no, you don't need to." She said surprised.

"I don't mind. Besides, I'd feel better knowing you got home ok." He shrugged.

Lorelai smiled. "Ok. Well thanks." She said.

They got up and started walking back up the road. They chatted all the way back until they reached the back gate of the house in which Lorelai used to sneak out.

"Well this is it." She said. "Thanks again for walking me back."

"No problem." He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"So I better go in..." She said.

"Oh sure.." He nodded.

Lorelai turned and was about to go in when she heard his voice.

"I never asked. What's your name?" He asked.

"Lola." She said thinking of the first name that came to mind. She liked the guy but she didn't want it getting back to her parents that she had gone to the party.

"Well..it was nice to meet you Lola. Thanks for saving my evening." He smirked.

"Oh it was nothing, Butch." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Geez, I wish you'd forget that nickname." He said.

"Sorry!" She grinned. She then turned serious. "Seriously though, thanks for tonight. You really cheered me up. I had fun."

"Yeah me too." He nodded.

"So..uh..bye..." She smiled.

"Bye." He smiled before turning and heading back towards the beach.

Lorelai smiled as she watched him disappear off along the road. She sighed. She was about to go in before she suddenly realised something. "Wait!" She called. She sighed when she got no answer. He had gone. She kicked himself for not getting his number. How had she not thought to get his number? She took one last look down towards the beach and then snuck back through the gate and back towards the house. The house was quiet so she quietly climbed up to her bedroom window and snuck back into her room. She got changed and got into bed. She hadn't realised how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she was quickly asleep, a smile on her face as she thought back over the second part of her evening.

 **So I hoped you liked it! I was a bit nervous doing this but I really enjoyed my Lost and Found series so thought that maybe you'd enjoy this prequel. :) Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! Just to say again this is a prequel of my Lost and Found series so if you want, go give them a read and this will probably make more sense! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Lorelai woke up the following morning with an awful headache. She groaned as she turned over to glance at her clock. She was surprised when it was nearly 10 o'clock. Normally her mother would come up to her room at 9 and get her out of bed. She was glad she hadn't this once though. Burying her face into her pillow, Lorelai tried to think back over the previous night. As it got later, it got more and more blurry, which made sense with her hangover. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered getting to the party and meeting up with Chris. _Chris!_ She suddenly frowned. She remembered going to look for him and finding him all over that blonde bimbo from school. After that confrontation, she remembered chatting to someone else. Another guy. He'd made her laugh. He'd really cheered her up. She remembered knocking back several drinks with him. That was when it got a bit blurry. She vaguely remember kissing him. It was nice. There had been a spark between the two of them. _Had it gone further?_ She thought closing her eyes tightly trying to unhaze her memory but it was just a blur. She groaned. _God that was not what she thought her night would be like._

Slowly, she got up despite her banging headache. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to stay in bed all morning. She got dressed and headed downstairs. She heard voices coming from the living room so she reluctantly headed towards there. She froze when she recognised the voices though. The Haydens. The Haydens were there. She kicked herself. Of course they were going to be there. They all came on holiday together. She slowly tried to back away as she couldn't deal with Chris right now but she stepped on a squeaky floorboard.

"Lorelai?" Her mother's voice said.

Lorelai cringed. She couldn't hide now and slowly walked into the living room. "Hi.." She said.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Emily asked.

Lorelai frowned confused. _Had she told her parents she wasn't feeling well?_ "Uh..yeah..I'm ok." She said. She suddenly had an idea to cover her hangover. "I've just got a bit of a headache."

"Well come and have some water. It's necessary to keep your fluids up when you're not feeling 100%." Richard said.

"So we were thinking about going down to the beach for the day." Emily said. "You and Chris have been wanting to since we got here. After all that party you were going on about was on the beach and seeing as you weren't able to go, we thought we could all go together. Make a day of it."

Lorelai glanced over at Chris who smiled at her nervously. She forced a smile on her face. "Sounds great, mom." She said.

"Oh brilliant." Emily said happily. "We'll leave in about an hour so be ready for then." She said.

"Ok." Lorelai said. She watched as her parents picked up their glasses and headed out of the room.

"Lor..." Chris said once the grown ups had left the room.

"Don't." Lorelai snapped sitting down and drinking some water to ease her headache.

"Please Lor. I'm sorry." Chris said desperately.

Lorelai glared at him. "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Chris." She snapped. "Now I'm willing to be civil until we go home because otherwise the rest of this holiday is going to be even more awkward than it already will be. But I want to be very clear about this. We're over. We're so over and when we go home, I don't ever want to see you again. And if you even try to talk me round, I will make sure everyone knows what a big, cheating liar you are."

Chris sighed. "Fine." He gave in.

"Good." Lorelai said. "Now I'm going to go get ready." She said leaving Chris all alone in the room.

* * *

The Gilmores and the Haydens were strolling along the beach when suddenly Lorelai stopped. She was staring at the tree where she had found Chris cheating on her.

"Lorelai?" Her dad's voice said. "Are you ok?"

Lorelai quickly wiped some tears away which were threatening to fall down her face. "Yeah I'm fine dad." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" He frowned.

She forced a smile on her face. "Yeah. My headache's just getting worse, that's all." She said. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise for being ill." Richard said.

"Do you mind if I maybe head back to the house? I know mom was excited about this outing but I feel like I can't enjoy it." She said. She took a deep breath and looked up at her dad. "Please dad." She said quietly.

Richard must have taken pity on her because he surprisingly let her. "Ok. I'll let your mother know. We'll see you back at home."

"Thanks dad." She said softly. She watched her dad catch up with the others and then, after taking one last glance at the three, turned round and headed back in the opposite direction.

Once she was home, she went straight to her room. Something on her bedside table caught her eye. It was a column of photos of her and Chris when they had last been here. They had gone to one of those silly photo booths by the beach and got funny photos done. She felt tears prick her eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she was furiously ripping the photos up. She curled up on her bed and finally let herself cry over the betrayal of the one person she thought she could trust.

She reached for her handbag which she'd dumped by her bed the evening before and reached inside it for her cell phone. She pulled it out angrily, intent on deleting all trace of Chris from her life when she saw a small piece of paper fall out with it and land on her bed. Frowning, she picked it up, confused as to what it was. She was surprised when she realised it was a handwritten note.

 _Hey Crazy Girl,_

 _I promise I'm not a stalker and don't make a habit of sneaking notes in girls' bags but I just wanted to say I had a really nice night with you. I know unexpected things happened but I want to know I don't have any regrets. I can't really speak for you but I hope you don't either or else I'm a really terrible person! :P_

 _I hope you feel better. Although I have a feeling we will both be feeling rough after the amount of drink we were having! Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I actually ended up having a fun night and that was thanks to you. Maybe one day, we'll see each other again but, because that is probably very unlikely since we know absolutely nothing about each, I hope you have a good life._

 _Enjoy your holiday._

 _Butch (And no, for the hundredth time, I don't have a girlfriend called Sissy! ;))_

 _x_

Lorelai laughed through her tears and reread the note. She then folded it up and put it in her pocket for safekeeping. As awful as the start of the evening had been, the end was definitely not something she wanted to forget. She knew he was right that they'd probably never see each other again but she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if she had thought to get his number. She sighed. She'd just have to forget about it now. There was nothing she could do about it. She lay back down on her bed closing her eyes and slowly she started dozing off again.

 **Hope you like it! :) Let me know what you think by keeping the reviews coming! Thanks! :)**


End file.
